Moonlight Mask
by Dragonexx
Summary: What if Karin became a full vampire? Based mostly on the anime with some things from the manga. Chapter 2 now up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Moonlight Mask Chapter 1**_

Within her own mind was a cacophony of confused thoughts. Memories, knowledge, and stray thoughts. As soon as she attempted to grasp on to something it slipped away like water through the hands.

Finally something came to her. _Open your eyes!_

Her eyes opened and she saw herself upon a crimson lake. Something about her was changing. Then she blacked out again.

Her next attempt at consciousness found herself able to get a better grip. She awoke to find herself lying on her bed.

Her head hurt slightly although she felt no blood rushing. She sat up and turned to see her family (minus elda), standing around her.

"Ah… Karin! Your awake." Calera said.

"Ow… Not so loud… what happened?"

"The ritual was a success." Anju said "Congratulations, your now a normal vampire… mostly."

"Huh? What do you mean 'Mostly'?" Karin asked.

"Well while the ritual was a success, you still seem to be unharmed by sunlight."

Karin stood up rapidly, suddenly aggravating her headache and making herself slightly dizzy. When she recovered she said "So this means I can still see Usui?"

Calera and Henry sighed "Let's leave that issue aside for now. Right now how do you feel?"

Karin thought for a second "Hungry. I wonder…"

Holding up her hand she focused and a faint aura of yellow energy glowed around it. "I can erase memories now!"

"Well It's best not to wait now. You should go find someone to feed on then." Ren said.

"I guess I will…" Karin said.

She was fully recovered. Leaving the room she walked out towards the front door and into the night.

* * *

Dragonexx: Well this is a short opening. I promise the next chapter will be longer!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Karin made her way down the road from her house. The moon was shining clearly in the sky above.

"This is the first time I've gone out to bite someone on my own…" Karin said to herself "Then again it will also be the first time I drink blood. Wonder what it tastes like?"

As she made her way out into the city she saw Kenta's apartment. Even though they had told her not to she wanted to see him. Running up the staircase to the second floor she went to the door and knocked. After waiting for a while it became apparent, they weren't home.

Karin sighed. "Well I'll try again later."

She headed towards the park. It was secluded and always a good place to feed.

Before entering the park, Karin had an idea. Thinking about bats she took control of the ones in the park. She was able to see through their eyes. It was an odd feeling at first but she soon got the hang of it. Having the bats search through the park, she soon came across a schoolgirl about her age. The scent of misery was rolling off her.

Karin felt a feeling of longing for her. Entering the park she moved to the bats location to find a girl wearing the same school uniform as Karin's school wandering aimlessly. The girl looked up to see her.

"M-Maaka-san? What are you doing here?"

"I'm really sorry about this…" Karin said.

"W-what are you talking about?"

However before she could say anything further Karin moved closer and embraced her. She moved to her neck and bit down, piercing with her fangs. Instead of injecting blood from her body, blood flowed into her mouth. The taste was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. It was indescribable. Finally she stopped. The girl collapsed to the ground stunned from the blood loss.

"True misery. True misfortune. Her life spiraling out of control. Though I cannot change things directly hopefully her new attitude will improve her circumstances."

"Huh? Karin? What did you just do to me?"

Karin placed her hand over the girls face and erased her memories. After that she leaped up into a tree and waited until the girl awoke?

"W-what am I doing here?"

The girl quickly stood up and left the park.

Karin returned to the path after she was out of sight. She was full now and simply wandered around the park lost in thought. Suddenly without warning she ran smack into someone.

Looking up she saw it was a woman perhaps a little older than she. When the girl opened her mouth Karin noticed she had sharp fangs.

_Another vampire?_

"Hmm… so your one of the Marker clan."

"Who are you?"

"My name is none of your business kid. We'll meet again." She said.

The other vampire leaped into the treetops and fled. Karin tried to follow but upon leaping into the tree she lost her balance and fell back to the ground.

"Ow… Guess I'm still I klutz…"

* * *

"So how was it?" Calera asked.

"It went great!" Karin responded "Although…"

"Although what?" Calera asked.

"The strange thing is I encountered some other vampire in the park."

"Another vampire on Marker territory? Who were they?" Henry asked.

"Sorry I didn't get a good look at her… anyways I feel tired, I'm going to sleep."

Karin headed down the hallway towards her own room. As she passed by Anju's room it opened and she peeked out.

"Karin…" She said tentatively.

Karin immediately picked up on the unsureness in her voice. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

Anju's reply was delayed enough for Karin to worry. "No… it's nothing"

The door closed.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"New vampires on Marker territory? Jeez, if it's not one thing it's another, is there ever an end to all this?" Calera complained.

"Dear, this is a serious matter." Henry replied.

"I'm well aware of that! The question is what should we do about this?"

"Perhaps Elda would know?" Henry suggested.

"No! Let's avoid telling her for now. If she knew of this there's no telling what she would do about it! Most likely she'd attack them and it would cause all sorts of problems we'd rather avoid. If worse comes to worse then we'll awake her."

"Anyways I'll send a bat out to contact Ren, tell him to keep his eyes open"

The bat left out the window and traveled unnoticed through the moonlit city.

* * *

Dragonexx: So what do you think? Please review. Also I don't think I've captured the characters personalities very well. any tips on that?


End file.
